


He Speaks French, I'm not Fluent

by MinnieLaceHaz



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Attempted Sexual Assault, Flirty Ashton, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Forced Kissing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Smut, Sweet Ashton, french ashton, stupid french puns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:01:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4942387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinnieLaceHaz/pseuds/MinnieLaceHaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton only speaks french, and even though Luke takes the class, he's not fluent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I used google translate for the beginning and then sort of found more reliant sources. So, a lot of this is probably wrong. Just ignore it. The french slowly goes away as the story progresses. You can easily figure out what the words mean and if you can't, they're not impotrant ☺

People say, when life hands you lemons make lemonade. But, that doesn't always work. The saying means, make the best of every situation. There are times that it's hard to do that, and Luke ended up in that situation, sadly. Especially when he meets a cute, french boy and happens to only be taking the class, which really doesn't help at all.

There are times when school language classes are helpful, yet this wasn't that time. Luke was a very smart kid, not the most popular, but pretty easy to remember. He is a bit dirty minded here and there, however that's what makes people like him so much. He's fun and easy to get along with, which is why he stays away from the popular crowd to avoid getting mixed with such things as drugs and drinking. He's weird enough as it is, he can't even imagine being high.

Maybe it was his best friends that made him this way, though. He met Michael and Calum not long after year 5, and happened to both be dorky, weird kids that never really had friends. The three were all in trouble for something, they honestly forgot, and had to stay back. Since then, they instantly connected and are the three musketeers of their school.

Their families aren't too close, but they do know each other well. Considering they go to one another's houses all the time, their parents know what each kid loves and hates, making it easy to cook dinner and not have complaints. Perhaps that's a good thing in some people's minds, but to them it just meant having pizza every night for dinner when Michael was over and spaghetti when Luke was, while Calum ate anything without caring.

Then there's the fact that Luke and Calum were a bit closer, because Michael and him don't get on as well. It could be past history, but Luke would rather not talk about that whenever it's brought up. Let's just say, it caused tension between the two and Calum knew never to mention it at all.

"So, there's this new french kid starting at our school tomorrow."

Luke glanced up at Calum, flipping through a magazine and hummed, not really caring. However, Michael was tossing a ball randomly, smirking at the sexy language. They were in a skateshop that Calum and Luke worked at. Michael was just there cause he felt like it.Plus, he was bored and lonely without his two friends.

Michael grabbed the ball, leaning over the counter and asked hopefully,"Is it a girl?"

"Nope."

"Dammit."

Luke grinned,"So, it's a guy? Is he hot?"

Calum rolled his eyes, scoffing. Luke is gay and open about it. He's not one to hide his sexuality. However, his family doesn't know, mainly because he is more worried about their reaction. At school he is more open with it, not caring what they think about gay people. 

The first person he told was Calum. It was in year 8 and he remembers they were sitting at the park and joking around. He say a guy working out and was staring, Calum barely even asked about it before he blurted out that he found the guy hot. Instead of asking if he's gay, Calum just agreed and since then, he just knew and Luke told other people along with Michael and a few at school.

"I doubt it, french guys are pretty ugly," Calum snorted, being non-caring about sexuality. He didn't like labels, he preferred to just admit when he found a person hot. He wouldn't really date a guy, but he's not afraid to say one is hot or cute. He's dated girls, though.

Michael gasped, smacking his friend,"Don't say that, it's rude. You can't just say they're all ugly, some might not be. French girls are sexy though, like damn hit me up."

"Oh god, I'm afraid for the french kid to have a sister. You might assault her," Luke laughed, leaning his chin in the palm of his hand and sighed when a customer walked in. That means he has to work now, dammit.

Michael decided to go to Hot Topic until Calum and Luke are off. They only got the jobs because they know about skateboards and could help sell them. Other than that, they're both really lazy and would have been fired if the boss didn't like them as much. The man is actually cool, giving them days off when necessary for school and birthdays.

After helping the guy out with picking a nice skateboard, one that's expensive and Luke would lose an arm if he bought it, the day soon ended. They don't work often, it's only a couple days week. Sometimes it feels like more, though. That's just because he happens to get bored easily and it drawls out more.

When they got off, the three drove to Luke's place. They hang out there most, mainly because the house is bigger and Liz happens to be a great cook. She's Luke's mum and less strict than Calum's parents, but more than Michael's, making her the perfect middle option.

As soon as they walked in the door, Calum parking his car in the driveway, all three of them went straight to the kitchen. No one was there, thank god, since they were in the backyard. The boys rushed to the cabinets, gathering all the snacks they could and rushed to Luke's room.

It was average, mainly a bed, desk and dresser. His small, flat screen TV was in the wall hung up. After they jumped on the bed, Luke and Calum grabbed the chips while Michael got a brownie. They dug in, moaning in pleasure and all laid down on the bed squished together.

For a while, none of them said much and it was fine. They preferred the quiet, sometimes. However, the door opened and Luke's big brother, Ben, walked in and saw the snacks. He smirked,"Ooh, mum's not gonna like hearing about this. You know how she feels when you sneak food."

"What do you want?" Luke sighed.

His brother shrugged,"How about a round of soccer? I bet I could beat you."

"is a round even the correct term?" Calum asked in confusion.

They all looked at him in annoyance and he pouted, looking down. Luke turned to them, asking,"How about it, guys? Wanna go three against two? I'll be on Jack's team, I know he likes me better than this idiot."

Ben flicked the back of his brothers head, tsking,"Please, I am so much better. Who had the most relationships? I did."

A glare formed on his face, and they all reluctantly got up and followed the tense Luke. Ben frowned, but didn't say anything and they went into the backyard. Jack was kicking the ball up and down on his knees, getting seven in a row while Luke can barely do two.

He rushed over, kicking the ball from his brother as it landed on the ground, thus the games began. His parents watched in amusement, cheering. It was Jack, Luke and Michael against Ben and Calum. It didn't last long, but Luke's team was ahead by six points, Calum insisting it's because he had more players.

As the game continued, Luke kicked the ball to Michael, who rushed down the field. Calum tried stealing it, but ended up on his bum and now it'll be flat and not beautiful. At least, that's what Luke said. Which caused him to chase the blonde till a score was given. When they started again, a loud and irritated voice shouted.

"Lucifer Robert Hemmings, why is there junk food in your room?!"

He winced, face going red when his friends laughed.

Ben walked over, patting his brother's shoulder and chuckled,"Good luck, you'll need it."

He flicked his brother off, sheepishly kicking the ball to an amused Michael. Jack walked away, not wanting to be there when their mum comes down stairs. Luke rolled his eyes, chuckling and yeah, his family and friends were very interesting people, that's for sure.

-

"You are my sweetest love, this love I always wanna hug. Because I really love you, the world just has to know. I'll do anything for you!"

A blush coated Luke's cheek as his french teacher asked,"À qui appartient ce cellulaire? Vous savez que nous ne permettons pas les appareils électroniques ici."

Luckily, it was just the text ringtone, so it stopped after the one time. No one said anything, cause well, it was Luke's. He blushed, deciding to just give himself up and embarrassingly raised his hand, saying hesitantly,"il est le mien.Je suis désolée. I'll turn it off."

"Oui, please do so Mr.Hemmings. Is this happens again, I will take it away," She said, giving him a stern look.

She went to the front of the class and he sighed in relief. This is why she's his favorite teacher. Suddenly, the door opened and a boy along with another teacher walked in. His eyes widened, eyeing the boy who was smiling softly and nervously looked at the class, seeming uncomfortable with his posture.

The boy was beyond gorgeous. His hair was curly, soft looking and just so brown, yet had hints of blonde. He wore a purple shirt, having a black fedora on and skinny jeans, making his thighs look gorgeous as they probably are. Luke nearly gaped, because he was tan and just the most beautiful person ever. 

The teacher clapped her hands, saying,"Attention class, this is our new student, Ashton. He's from France, so please make him feel welcome. Say hello to the class, Ashton."

"U-Uh, bonjour," He said, french accent strong and making Luke nearly fall out of his chair from how sexy he sounded. When he smiled, Luke noticed dimples and fuck, that's his weakness.

Madame Dubois motioned Ashton to the class,"Assisez vous n'importe où que vous voulez, faîtes vous à l'aise. Si vous avez besoin de l'aide ou vous êtes confus, vous n'avez qu'à demander."

Luke noticed she said to sit anywhere he wanted and the guy nodded. Ashton slowly walked towards the desks, glancing around and Luke casually turned to see if any other seats were open. Thankfully, there was only two and Ashton shyly sat next to him, giving the blonde a small smile.

As the teacher walked out, Madame Dubois said,"Ashton, chapeaux ne sont pas autorisés à l'école , s'il vous plaît prendre le Tout . Et si vous avez besoin d'aide avec quelque chose se passe, vous pouvez demander à Luke . C'est un de mes meilleurs élèves . Maintenant , la classe . "

All Luke made out was no hats allowed, his name with the best student and the word help. So, he figured she was saying to ask him for help if Ashton needed help. A grin formed on his face, cause he gets to help Ashton, and he was excited for the french boy to rely on him.

Ashton took off the hat, giving her an apologetic expression then she began the lesson like usual. As class continued, Ashton looked really confused considering she spoke half English and half french. Luke pitied him, feeling sorry since it must be hard for him to keep up. 

He nudged the boy, asking,"Do you speak English?"

Ashton furrowed his eyebrows, slowly taking in what he said and nodded,"Oui, un petit peu ."

Luke tilted his head, but recognized that he said little and yes, so he figured it out and smiled,"I can help. Wait un, what's the word, aider? Yeah, I can aider. If you need."

"Uh, oui. Aider," Ashton chuckled, giving him a grin. "Merci, merci. Wait, friend? Comment t'appelles-tu ?"

Recognizing it as asking what's your name from class, Luke grinned and said proudly,"Je m'appelle Luke, and you're Ashton?"

"Oui," Ashton nodded. "Luke is eh...pretty? très pretty."

A blush coated the blonde's cheeks, and he thanked him. As the teacher snapped at them to pay attention, the two sent one another small glances, not really speaking after that, mainly from not being able to hold a conversation. But, Luke was hoping to talk to him again, maybe a lot more. If only he was fluent in french, though.


	2. Chapter 2

"He's so cute, you don't even understand."

Calum rolled his eyes, mocking Luke as the three boys skated through the park. Well, Calum and Michael were skating while Luke was sitting on the bench rambling about Ashton. It's not his fault, he doesn't have a crush on him. He just thinks the boy is cute and has an adorable accent.

It's not common for Luke to think french accents are 'hot' or 'cute'. They were just accents in his mind, like an American and British one. Never has he thought one was specifically better than the other, cause they were all the same in his mind. But, when Ashton tried speaking English he found it hot. Especially the way he enunciated the words, french accent strong and gorgeous.

A blush coated his cheeks when Michael raised an eyebrow at him and the red-dyed boy said,"Dude, I don't care if you're gay, but you need to calm your tits. This guy isn't anything special, is it cause he speaks french or something?"

"Says the one who asked french girls to hit you up," Calum retorted, dunking when Michael went to smack his arm. He stuck his tongue out at him, causing Michael to shrug and succeed in hitting his arm. 

"He called me pretty!" Luke exclaimed, rolling his eyes when they ignored him. Actually, he wasn't sure if Ashton called him pretty or the name pretty. But, either way he's gonna take it as a compliment because it definitely was.

Luke stood up and snapped his board up, grabbing it before going over to the ramp with Calum. Michael stayed back to grind on the rails, being cool and not wearing a helmet whereas the other two played it safe considering they were on the ramp. Calum went first as Luke glanced around, leaning back on the railing.

The three boys weren't your typical skaters. They knew the basics such as the ollie, fakie ollie, shuv, front 180, backside 180, kickflip, and heelflip. But, they never bothered learning anything else. It's just a hobby, they don't want to be Tony Hawk or Rodney Mullen. It's more like something to do in your freetime.

Plus, they look hot while doing it.

At least, that's what all the girls say who watch them from behind the fence. Even though Luke is a hundred percent gay, he can't help but enjoy the attention. Not in a rude way, more like he's not gonna push them away. If they want t gawk, call him hot and flirt, then he won't stop them. It's not like they ever ask if he's gay or not, so that's their own fault.

Once Calum was up on the other side of the ramp, Luke went over and slammed down on the tail of his skateboard, skating to the other side and hopped off right when he got there. He high-fived Calum, nudging him to go and they continued for a while. Michael wasn't up for the vert ramp, he's not as good as Calum and Luke, but they don't judge him for it.

After an hour or so, they got down the ramp and Luke chuckled when seeing Michael flirting with a cute girl who doesn't seem to know a thing about skateboarding. She wasn't dressed girl nor 'punk', just in casual jeans and a black shirt with Blink-182 on it, and Luke assumes it's how they started talking.

When walking over, he overheard Michael saying smugly,"Oh definitely, I even had to teach my two friends how to skate. Don't worry, I can help you in no time. It takes tons of practice though. But, I don't mind spending a few hours with you. You seem like a really chill girl."

"He has no chill," Calum chuckled, stepping next to Luke.

The blonde nodded,"None at all."

"Should we let him keep lying or leave him here?" Calum offered the two options, taking off his helmet and fixed his hat-hair. He pouted at the messiness, grimacing and ran a hand through it in an attempt to make it somewhat decent. Sadly, it didn't work and he finally gave up.

Luke contemplated before shrugging and shouted,"Michael Gordon Clifford, stop acting like a lying bitch and tell the chick you skate like a duck with one leg!"

A blush coated the boy's cheek and he mumbled to the girl who was glaring,"I-I'm really not that bad at skating, I promise. I'm not the best, but I'm better than you, so ma-"

"Excuse me?" She gasped, shoving passed him with her long, brown hair smacking him as she flipped it on purpose. Michael winced at the pain, rushing after her while his two friends laughed.

Luckily, she forgave him but they didn't hit it off after that. Michael was pretty mad, cursing at the boys the whole time when dropping them off and Luke just whispered to Calum about how awesome they are and that the girl could do better. Of course, they were joking and Michael knew this, so he wasn't offended much.

That's how their friendship works. All three of them are close enough to where they can insult each other and not even get offended. Sadly, Michael and Luke can get a bit rude considering their past. However, Calum makes sure it doesn't get too bad. One time they almost got in a fist fight, but he had to separate them and they didn't talk for a week.

It pretty much started when Michael was confused on his sexuality. No, he's not anymore, but he use to be. Considering everyone has that time in their life, he had it a year ago. Basically he and Luke kissed and Luke didn't appreciate Michael saying he's not gay afterwards. Not because he had a crush on him (he really didn't) but it just hurt knowing he was used to find out Michael's sexuality. Plus, there was also something else, however he doesn't talk about it.

After Michael dropped the two off, they said goodbye and both went into Luke's house. Calum was staying because his parent were over and the two families were having a dinner together. It was very common in their household. Mainly because Calum's family was close to Luke's and Michael's, his mum was the provider in a way. She always brought over dinner for both families.

He's mentioned before that their parents weren't close and they're not. They just have dinner together, if that makes sense. It does to them, but they're weird. When they got to the kitchen, Calum exclaimed happily,"Omelette rolls? Yes, thank god! I love you so much, mum."

Luke frowned, whining to Ms.Hood,"Eww, I hate rolls!"

"Don't be a brat, Lucifer," She replied, smacking his hand with a spoon. "If you don't like it, make a sandwich. Now, dinner will be done soon. Your mum is outside with the others. I'm assuming you're going in your room though. God only knows what the two of you do in there. I hope it's legal."

"Maybe?" Calum winced when she hit him with a spoon. "Okay, it is! Gosh, you're grouchy today."

The two went upstairs, instantly turning on the TV, getting out the laptop and turned on the x-box. Calum checked his phone and laid on Luke's bed, flinching when hitting the headboard. Luke laughed, flicking his forehead which made Calum glare at him. They stayed quiet, looking at their screens much like people do now-and-days.

But, Luke suddenly drifted to thinking about Ashton. He wants to get to know him and he's not sure why. Maybe it's a friendly thing, he feels bad that the guy barely knew any English. Perhaps if he got to know him, he could help with speaking English considering he knew a fair amount of french.

Calum looked up, seeing Luke staring into space and pinched his thigh,"Hey, what's up?"

"My dingaling when I'm around you," He grinned.

A silence fell and they both laughed. Calum rolled his eyes and sat up,"No really, what's wrong? You look mad..."

"I'm not, I'm just thinking." He saw the look on his friend's face and sighed,"It's about Ashton, the french guy? Wow, I just realized his name isn't even french. But, I don't think there's really a 'french name' specifically. Anyways, I just have this urge to be friends with him. He probably has no friends here, I feel bad."

"You totally like him," Calum said in amusement, seeing the look in his eyes. Considering he's known Luke for so long, he also happens to know when the boy is crushing on someone.

However, Luke retorted,"I just met him and only know his name."

"So?" Calum shrugged.

"I don't like him."

"Whatever you say."

The conversation dropped and both of them went back to their phone and laptop. However, Luke really couldn't stop thinking about what Calum said. He doubts it's a crush. You can't like someone right when you meet them, he doesn't believe in love at first sight since it's based off looks. If you like someone and don't know what they like, then how can you truly love them? It's stupid.

After they were called down, both went to the kitchen and they had a typical dinner. It was filled with silences, laughs, and lots of spoon slapping from Ms.Hood. Calum's sister wasn't there though, mainly cause she was in America with her boyfriend. However, it was still fun despite the girl not being there along with Luke's brothers. And he was stuck eating the rolls, cause he's lazy and won't make himself a sandwich.

-

Like usual, Micheal drove Calum and Luke to school in the morning. He was the only one with a car and it had it's advantages along with disadvantages. This happened to be one of them. The only reason Luke can't get a car is cause he failed his driving test too much and Calum just couldn't bother getting a job that paid more. Michael was just spoiled, he's an only child and that has a lot to do with it.

On the way to school, Luke and Calum were grouchy and kept snapping at each other for the dumbest things while Michael had a short temper and threatened to drive them off the road. That instantly shut them up and they just glared at each other through the side mirror.

When they got to school, Calum shouted at Luke through the halls,"See ya at lunch bitchnugget!"

"Whatever shitface," Luke replied with his middle finger in the air, scowl on his face. He really wasn't a morning person, he probably murdered five people and never knew.

As he walked to his locker, he heard a familiar voice ask,"Shit...face?"

He turned around, seeing Ashton looking at him in confusion. Luke sheepishly chuckled,"Uh, hey Ashton."

"What is shitface?" He asked curiously, holding his books to his chest and followed Luke timidly. He kept glancing around, still trying to get use to the new school and location.

Luke contemplated on whether to tell him, he didn't even know what it was himself. He gnawed his bottom lip, trying to think of a way to explain and just went with,"It's something you call someone you don't like."

Ashton's eyebrows furrowed in confusion,"I do not get."

"merde Le visage," Luke said, remembering shit and face both in french. He recalled him and Calum spending hours looking up curse words in different languages while Michael tried pronouncing them and failed completely.

Ashton giggled, grinning like an idiot and Luke has to admit the boy has a cute smile and laugh. Ashton went with Luke to his locker, and the blonde opened it as the french boy asked while pointing to the locker,"Lock?"

"Locker," Luke corrected.

Ashton nodded,"Locker. It is...hold? Hold for livres?"

Luke thought it over, then nodded when recalling the word meaning books. He smiled at the proud grin Ashton had and asked him how was school the best he could considering he wasn't perfect in french,"comment est...l'école?"

"It is...scared," Ashton admitted, frowning. "Big. Persons mean."

The grammar was kind of cute, if anything. Luke chuckled sympathetically, patting his shoulder and assured,"Je suis desole. It will get better soon."

Ashton sighed in annoyance,"I do not get."

"Erm, mieux bientôt?" He said, hoping it came out right. He was trying to say 'better soon' and figured Ashton will get what he meant somewhat.

However, Ashton grumbled,"No understand. Class? Walk with?"

"Qui, attendre une minute," Luke said, getting his books and Ashton waited patiently but seemed slightly upset.

He knew it was because of the language problem, but hopefully they can recover from it. Maybe Ashton's English can get better and Luke won't need to learn more french. He never knew being friends would take so much effort. However, he will try not to give up. He's making it his goal to be friends with Ashton.

When he was done, he turned to Ashton with a smile which Ashton timidly returned. On the way to Ashton's class, Luke seeing his schedule to know where it was, neither spoke and if they did it was in two words. Luke just wanted to get closer to the guy, but maybe it won't be as easy as he thought.

However, Ashton suddenly pulled Luke into a hug once at the class, hugging him tightly and the taller lad was taken by surprise. He hugged back though, smiling a bit and Ashton pulled back, giving him a kiss on the cheek and said sweetly,"Merci, Luc. I see later? au revoir!"

As Ashton walked off into the room, Luke stood there with a flushed face and grinning as he touched his cheek. So, Ashton is french and he then realized french people are very affectionate. At least, most are and he kind of likes that. He likes it a lot and he went to class while thinking of ways for him and Ashton to talk to each other, because Ashton kissed his cheek and he sort of wants to keep doing that.


	3. Chapter 3

It was another typical day. Luke's always started with him getting up, arguing with his mum over whether he should eat breakfast or not. He prefers not to, only eating on the weekends since he has more time and doesn't get up so early. It's hard to eat when you can barely keep your eyes open.

She obviously didn't realize that, probably getting up later when she was in school herself. His alarm in the morning happened to be Nickelback. Some people don't like them, he doesn't care. He happens to love them and his music taste was everywhere, from metal to rock to pop, it was strange but so was he in general.

Luke wore his black shirt with white stars on the sleeves. He then wore black skinny jeans, not being the brightest person in the world. Literally. He then finished getting ready, checking his phone to see if Michael was on his way, luckily getting a reply and the boys said they were waiting for him.

When he finished tugging on his shoes, he went downstairs and saw his mum probably went back to sleep. She wasn't happy about her son waking her up every morning from his loud alarm, but she was the one who insisted on having the master bedroom, which was right next to his room. The walls weren't very thin either.

As soon as he went outside, Michael honked the horn, Calum shouting from the window,"You little bitch, we're gonna be late for first bell!"

Luke mocked him in annoyance, hobbling into the back seat and kicked Calum's seat just to mess with him. They had a brotherly bickering relationship, but somehow never fight often. The worst that happens is them arguing or nagging each other constantly just to piss the other off.

Michael wasn't pleased when seeing Luke's dusty shoe print on the back of his seat, though. He glared at the blonde, who innocently smiled and gave him a cute grin. It made Michael roll his eyes, but not snap at him. No one was really in the mood to deal with each other, they were all cranky aside from Luke who sometimes has this early morning energy when he's super tired.

On the way to school, Luke stuck his tongue out slightly and typed on his phone, eyebrows furrowed and lips in a pout when playing the game. He whined when losing, causing the others to look at him with their grouchy faces. When they arrived to school, he waved goodbye and received grunts in return.

The thing that sucks for Luke is he has math first bell. Honestly, who does that? No one can focus on their first class, which is why they prefer having easier ones to sleep in and not do work. But, of course he had to get the one class he was terrible at and fail even more from his lack of resting the night before.

Usually he's decent in math, passing with a C and feeling content with it. However, that obviously didn't matter anymore because his 'I'll do my work and pay attention, but fail my tests and somehow pass' routine wasn't going well. He was having trouble focusing with his eyes always half closed and hand writing but mind not processing the information that was being said.

Sadly, he didn't see Ashton at his locker that happened to be near his. He learned Ashton's last name was Irwin. It was still strange that Ashton was french, considering his last name is Irish and Scottish, but now-and-days last names usually don't correspond with where you're from or what your race, ethnicity, or nationality is.

Speaking of Ashton, Luke hasn't spoken to him much. They have three classes together, french of course, gym and history which will be interesting. He knew schools were somewhat similar all over the world, bu Ashton has been having trouble getting use to it as far as he knew. Probably due to the language change, different people and whole new location. It must suck moving schools, let alone continents.

They have spoken a couple times in the last two days, but since Ashton had to talk to the teachers a lot (which was very complicated for him) he didn't get to participate in class much. Luke knew people were talking about him behind his back and it was irritating. Especially since Ashton was the new gossip of the school. It's not often french boys appear in the middle of the year.

Anyways, Luke was literally bored to tears in his first class. He really didn't know what to do or what the teacher was even saying. All he heard was blah, blah, blah. He was trying to focus, it wasn't working. There was a ticking sound in his mind when watching the hands on the clock moving and he nearly groaned when only two minutes passed. It really felt like hours in his mind.

Luckily the next couples of his classes were decent. His next was choir - his favorite, of course. Mainly because he got to talk and socialize more. His teacher was laid back and didn't make them do much, still passing them but always had tests on the progress they made despite not helping or teaching them anything. They had a concert once, it went well and Luke was one of the 'best singers'.

Then there was Calum who was the second best, then some girl and last Michael. The only reason Michael was low on the scale is because he didn't try hard enough to make it to the top. The rating was based on the class's opinions, not the teachers. They made up their own scale, sort of like Glee.

Luke was Kurt Hummel, of course.

Except, his voice was deeper and he was cuter. At least, that's what everyone tells him. Michael always teases him though, like he was at the moment. The dyed-hair wanna-be punk exclaimed,"Oh em gee! Lukie Pookie, you just need to go buy yourself a scarf and sing Madonna!"

"I will never sing Modanna," Luke snorted, shaking his head in amusement. If he had to sing any girl song, it would be by Britney Spears, if that. Or maybe Paramore, since Hayley is the singer in the band. Yeah, he's going with Paramore. He loves Britney, though. 

Calum rolled his eyes, nudging the two and they both scoffed at him when he tossed a piece of his eraser in the girl's hair that sat in front of them. The girl who beat Michael by the scale of singing, and Luke laughed when she looked at the in confusion. This was his life, and he sort of loved it.

-

"You is help?" Ashton asked hesitantly, turning to Luke as they began working on a paper in french class. He frowned a bit, eyebrows furrowing at the directions which were in english. "I...no understand? Um, the instructions?"

Luke nodded, scooting his chair closer to Ashton's and pointed at the instructions then explained,"You need to read the question, then write a full sentence response in the blank."

Ashton blinked.

Luke face-palmed, nervously biting his bottom lip and tried saying them again,"You need to... lire le question then écrire the response in the blank."

"Lire? Qui, merci Luc," Ashton grinned, biting at the end of his pencil as he read the french questions easily, then wrote fluently. Luke stared at him in the corner of his eyes, admiring his features. Honestly, Ashton was beyond gorgeous and he wasn't afraid to admit it either.

Suddenly Ashton looked up at him in confusion, asking,"ques-qui ne va pas?"

"You're really gorgeous." Luke's eyes widened and smacked a hand over his mouth when realizing what he said. His face flushed red, seeing people turn to look at him considering he spoke a bit too loud. Some people chuckled, the teacher even looking amused and he wanted to bury himself in a hole and die.

Thankfully Ashton frowned,"I do not get."

"N-Nothing, it was nothing," Luke said sheepishly, looking down at his paper as Ashton pouted. 

The french boy complained,"I want know. s'il te plaît Luc, s'il te plaît."

Luke tried ignoring his pleading, not wanting to admit what he said. He could always lie and say it was something else, but he hated lying. And seeing Ashton's pouty lip and puppy eyes made him cave and he admitted shyly,"I um, I said Tu es tres beau."

Ashton giggled, blushing,"I? Beau? Merci, you is beau too? très beau."

Luke smiled bashfully, thanking him in french and they went back to work. Both sent each other small little grins and maybe Luke 'accidentally' touched Ashton's hand when they both reached for the papers being passed back. However, Ashton didn't seem to mind at all.

There was a small flutter in Luke's heart when seeing Ashton smile. It was strange, he's know the boy less then a week - barely even four days - and already was effected by him. He wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. He wasn't looking for a crush, especially not on someone he can barely talk to.

Suddenly the bell rang, and Luke packed up his things. Before he could leave, their teacher called them back,"Ashton, Luke, venu ici s'ill vous plaît."

They both walked over, waiting for the other classmates to leave and Luke asked,"Yes ma'am?"

"Luke, Ashton is having a hard time finding his way around the school. Especially with the halls being crowded. I was hoping you could show him around and help him get use to the place, do you have study hall next?" He nodded and she grinned,"Parfait. I see you two get along well and you seem to handle a conversation decently. I will write you two passes."

Ashton was confused, but handed her his planner that was like a personal pass around the school. He didn't understand what was happening, but he never did. So, he just did what he thought he was suppose to and thankfully she explained to him fluently, making him nod in understanding. 

Suddenly he was being led out of the class by Luke. The blonde led him down the halls, asking,"Can I see your schedule?"

"Me what?" Ashton frowned, causing Luke to point to his own and Ashton nodded. He handed him his schedule, Luke looking over it.

The blonde pursed his lips slightly, then turned down a hall that led to one of Ashton's classes. It was confusion at first, trying to explain considering he had a lack of french that was needed. However, he finally used google translate to help with single words and tried going from there, since it doesn't help with full sentences.

When he saw Ashton took photography, he asked,"You like taking pictures?"

"Oui, J'aime prendre les photos." Ashton said, admitting to liking it. He then looked around, and asked Luke hesitantly,"Ou est la salle de bain?" 

Luke gritted his teeth, trying not to get frustrated. He slowly processed what Ashton said, recognizing the word bathroom and figured he asked where it was. He led Ashton down the hall, pointing to the different symbols for boys and girls and said," Blue means boys."

"Beau?" Ashton grinned.

An amused look formed on Luke's face, and he pointed to the blue boy symbol,"No. Blue. Blue means boy, pink means girl."

"Oui, blue," He slowly said, trying to remember the word. "excusez-moi. I use bathroom? Be back in minute."

Luke chuckled, watching Ashton go in the bathroom. He waited by the door, going on his phone and saw his brother texted him saying he will pick him up early today. It was Jack, not Ben. He replied with a thanks, and the older brother replied, saying he would be there in twenty minutes.

That worked well, since Luke needed to show Ashton the school a bit more. It wasn't long till Ashton walked out with a frown and damp hands. He asked sheepishly,"Where is towels paper? It is not full."

"Use your pants," Luke scoffed, rolling his eyes. " Use pantalon."

Ashton pouted, but did as told and grimaced as he wiped his hands on his tight jeans. After they walked around more, Luke tried his best to explain the schedule and bells, how they are short and all in one day. Ashton was grateful Luke knew some french words, or else he would have been very confused. Even though the sentences are choppy and half english, he got most of what Luke said.

Finally, Luke walked him to his class and Ashton pulled him into a hug that Luke happily returned and was happy Ashton is affectionate. The french boy kissed his cheek and exclaimed sweetly,"Merci, Luc. You is tres...cool? Oui, cool! au revoir, friend. I see you um, yesterday!"

Luke nearly swooned, nodding and waved goodbye. He basically skipped to the front office, seeing his brother there and they left after he confirmed being a relative. Luke was nearly grinning like an idiot, not even realizing it till Jack pointed it out once they were in the car.

"Oh, I picked you up early cause Denise had her baby," He said, pulling out of the parking lot. Denise is Ben's wife, she has obviously been pregnant for almost nine months, so the baby is a couple days early. "It's a girl, I don't know what they're naming her yet but we get to see her tomorrow."

Luke smiled,"Aww, I love babies!"

Jack rolled his eyes, but nodded. For the rest of the ride, Luke may have been searching up some sentences and phrases to memorize. Not only will it help with his french grade, but also help him with Ashton. He's been getting better at it, but Ashton is still having trouble with english. However, both were content so far and hopefully in the end they can speak decently and have a proper conversation.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: If I put something in italics and that basically means they're speaking french in the whole story for when it's an all french conversation to avoid so much translation and confusion.

It was the next day, now Luke and Ashton have started becoming closer. Their friendship wasn't a hundred percent, but Luke was definitely doing his best to help him in History class, but it was harder than French considering the history was different and Ashton was so lost.

He frowned, looking at the board with furrowed eyebrows. He had a grey jacket on, glasses and his hair was perfectly wavy, lips pouting when trying to understand the teacher. Not being able to understand someone was like trying to teach a baby to speak. It takes practice and lots of concentration, but it's even harder since you're so fluent in another language.

The teacher passed out papers, saying,"Okay, now please write a response to the question on the board and you can talk quietly for the rest of class. But, don't forget to turn this in on your way out. The homework is on the board as well, have a nice weekend."

Ashton squinted, trying to make out the words on the board and huffed in annoyance. He glanced over at Luke, staring at him and waited till the blonde glanced up. A pleading look appeared on the french boy's face and Luke chuckled. He glanced at the teacher, getting up and walked over.

When he reached Ashton, Luke took a seat from the empty table next to them and sat next to Ashton. He read the board, then told Ashton,"Okay, so it says you need to look over your notes and write three sentences on what you learned today in class. Then something you didn't understand."

Ashton bit his lip, shaking his head,"I do not get."

"Désolé," Luke apologized, taking Ashton's pencil and wrote out what he knew in french. He was better at writing in french then speaking, so it was a bit clearer. Ashton nodded slowly, smiling at the mistakes though understood what he was trying to say. He giggled when seeing Luke put hearts over his 'i's, cause that was adorable.

After helping with the paper, Luke stayed with Ashton and continued on his own paper. He felt sympathetic when seeing Ashton struggling with the writing and wanted to help, but he didn't know how. Mainly because Ashton probably had no idea what was going on in class. The teacher helps him sometimes, however he can't be there the whole time.

Finally, Ashton let out an annoyed while and tossed his pencil lazily,"I do not get, Luc! Aidez-moi, no understand words. I try write, but no work. s' il vous plait, friend?"

Luke frowned, seeing the sad look in his eyes and it was obvious Ashton was getting frustrated. Though Luke wasn't done with his own paper, he nodded and tried his best to help. It was hard with the lack of speaking, but eventually Ashton and him worked it out and wrote a decent paragraph with Ashton saying what he wanted to be written and Luke writing it down for him.

Thankfully, he got both their papers done and Ashton giggled, kissing his cheek sweetly,"Merci, Luc. Tu es trop mignion. I um, no. I am meaning, you is very sweetie?"

"Sweet?" Ashton nodded eagerly, and Luke blushed,"Thank you."

"Thanking is meaning merci?" Ashton asked in confusion, glasses framing his hazel eyes that held curiosity. The bell rang and Luke nodded, getting his books together. Ashton grinned, asking shyly," numéro de téléphone? I...want number? For phone? Um, help school."

Luke was taken back by the question, not expecting him to ask for his number. However, he agreed and they exchanged phones. Ashton took a selfie, saving it as the picture and Luke did the same. He teasingly did a duck face, causing Ashton to giggle when seeing the picture.

He grabbed his bag and said,"Mer- I am meaning, Thank Luc? I see you in...gymnase or um, the place with smelly persons."

A small laugh left Luke, and he nodded in understanding. Ashton gave him a quick hug, then left the room. He walked around the school, making sure to not talk to anyone. The people weren't very nice to him. Especially guys, since girls constantly stare at him like he's a god just because he speaks a 'sexy language' that many people find attractive. 

It didn't help that he was affectionate. Because, if a girl talks to him, he kisses their cheek a lot. Not all french people do this, but his family raised him that way to be polite and charismatic. His sister does the same, and guys sometimes call her a whore, which he wasn't happy with. She is in primary school, though and he sadly couldn't protect her.

When he headed to his next class, which was study hall much to his relief. That meant he can just sit down and do nothing as far as he knew. Teachers gave him a lot of free time to catch up and try to understand english, so he didn't have a lot of homework or any work in general. 

Suddenly he was shoved against a locker and winced, seeing a guy snicker,"See ya, french frog!"

Now, most people wouldn't understand, but that's a common insult for a french person referring to them eating frog legs and not everyone takes it as an insult, he does though. Ashton has eaten them before, however he didn't enjoy them too much and only ate them when given to. He just ignored the guy, walking with his head down.

So far, school wasn't going well for him. There was Luke, though. He was the only thing that made him even remotely happy to go to school. He didn't appreciate all the attention on him, but now he has a friend and that's all that mattered. Especially since that friend was Luke and made him smile when making cute, silly faces whenever their french teacher wasn't looking.

As he turned the corner, he stumbled back when slamming into a slightly taller male and fell to the ground. A gasp was heard and he looked up, seeing a boy with red-dyed hair and green eyes. He had a eyebrow piercing, plaid shirt and ripped jeans on.

The guy frantically grabbed Ashton's hand, helping him up and exclaimed,"I am so sorry! I didn't see you there, are you okay? Shit, did I hurt you? I'm Michael, by the way!"

"I-I no understand," Ashton mumbled, eyes wide at how fast the guy was speaking and he clenched his books tightly. The boy was sort of scaring him, especially with the pale skin, colored hair and piercing. He was not use to these images considering he went to a private school and they were banned from dying their hair outrages colors.

Realization hit Michael and he chuckled,"Oh, you're the french kid everyone is talking about. Um, I don't know french..." He then spoke loudly, as if it helped at all,"I am sorry for running into you,me is a very clumsy boy who doesn't look where he is going!"

Ashton cringed in on himself, flinching and slowly nodded as if understanding what the weird person said. He then said,"I am needing to...class? Au revoir, Michel!"

"It's Michael, not Michelle..." The guy frowned, but shook his head and walked off.

Ashton didn't respond, just leaving and for some reason, Michael didn't leave his mind for his whole study hall. He was very different from most people he met in France. Of course, there's always some type of punk looking people around the world, it was rare where he lived, though. He was on the rich side and only saw typical french families that had loads of cash.

After school ended, he didn't get to see Luke in gym yet because he needed to get money for a uniform. On his way home, he had to take the bus and wasn't very happy about that. He hates buses, because they smell like sweat, teens and lots of cheese for some reason.

When he got home, he stumbled when a kid shoved past him and laughed, as if Ashton getting hurt was funny to him. It wasn't funny, it hurt and made Ashton feel more unwanted than ever. He sighed, walking inside and spotted his sister doing her homework (or, trying to) and dad was watching a soccer game on the TV.

"Where..is mère?" Ashton asked, he's trying really hard to speak as much English as possible. The problem was that his parents both spoke full french and they are struggling more. Considering they are use to the french culture more than Ashton, since he and his sister go to school and the world was different from when his parents were children.

His dad looked at him in confusion, but nodded after a moment,"Your mother is in the kitchen, we're having Cassoulet tonight for dinner. I will call you down when it's done, start on your homework."

Ashton thanked him, going upstairs to his room. Everything was unpacked, he wasn't a procrastinator and always liked having things done right away. Which is why his homework was important to him and he already had trouble with the first assigned paper.

He frowned, hesitantly glancing at his phone. After contemplating, he grabbed it and unlocked the screen then went to his contacts and smiled at the picture of Luke. He thought the boy was beyond beautiful, pretty blue eyes and nice blonde hair that was perfect. And he giggled at the name Luke put for himself after figuring out what it said.

[To: Lukey Pookie AKA Your Aussie babe ;D]

Luke? I am needing help ): I is sorry for asking but I have no other friends.

He placed his phone down, looking over his work. He had posters of bands hanging on his walls, and despite them singing in English, he still liked them. You don't need to understand the language to appreciate the music and even so, he doesn't listen to many English speaking bands, it's mainly french singers and bands such as Superbus and Gojira, cause he strangely loves pop yet metal at the same time.

Ashton was different, but sometimes he doesn't care.

-

It was at work when Luke received the text. He was sneakily looking in his bag after hearing it vibrate. Calum snorted, shaking his head in shame and Luke stuck his tongue out at him childishly. Michael was leaning against the counter, looking around with a bored expression.

Luke grabbed his phone, seeing the text Ashton sent and smile at the cute mess ups he made. He casually texted back, asking what he needed help with. He felt sad knowing he was Ashton's only friend, but also flatter since he was now the person Ashton relied on.

"Dude, what are you smiling at?" Calum asked, seeing they had seven minutes left of work. He literally was counting down the hours and it sucked, however at least he had his friends to distract him.

A small blush appeared on Luke's face,"No one."

"I said what, not who," The older boy smirked, glancing at Michael.

Luke pouted,"Fine, it's Ashton."

"Oh! I ran into him earlier," Michael exclaimed, turning his attention to the boys. "He's adorable, and I definitely ship this shit, man. You need to step up your game, cause everyone wants to date him."

"I don't like him like that," He retorted, but looked down at his phone when Ashton texted him back.

[From: Ashton ]

I needing help in this

There was a picture attached, showing the subject and problems. His eyes widened, groaning a bit. He wasn't good at math and had no idea how to help. But, he didn't want to let his new friend down. Suddenly Calum was shouting work was out and nearly tackled Luke to the floor when rushing to the back to clock out.

Michael rolled his eyes and Luke asked awkwardly,"C-Can you help me help Ashton with this worksheet?"

"And you say you don't like you," The taller boy teased, looking at the text. "Aww, he's so cute trying to speak English."

Luke narrowed his eyes at Michael,"Shut up."

Michael raised an eyebrow at the snappy voice, but just helped him explain to Ashton what to do. It took a lot of translating from Google, but in the end it worked and on the way to his house, he continued trying to hold a conversation with the french cutie pie.

Calum constantly joked him about it, and Luke ignored the bitchy friends he has. When he got home, he grinned at Ben's car that was in the driveway. He rushed out, thanking the boys and went inside. A look of awe appeared on his face, seeing a tiny baby in his brother's arms and cooed at the sight.

Ben looked up, wife next to him and nodded towards the baby,"Isn't she the cutest?"

"What's her name?" Luke asked curiously, quietly sitting next to the older man and held in a giggle at the adorable baby, all tiny and slightly pink. She had wispy, thin blonde hair and was sleeping soundly. 

At first Ben didn't say, but his wife told Luke,"We named her Lucy. Like a girl version of your name."

"I-I...wow, I don't know what to say. Thank you," He said, surprised by the sweet action. 

For the rest of the night, Luke got to hold Lucy and he was practically tearing up at her beauty. He was able to see her pretty blue eyes, resembling his own and couldn't help but want to hold her forever. He pressed a sweet kiss to her forehead and may have felt sad when she left, however Ashton happened to have texted him goodnight in french and that made everything better.


	5. Chapter 5

The morning was different than most. Luke was considering asking Michael to drive Ashton to school. He didn't know why, maybe because he wanted to help him out. He knew Ashton's mum drove him to school, maybe it's best if he asks Michael to drive him with Calum so Ashton can make some new friends as well.

He yawned, contemplating while changing into a flannel with some jeans and putting on a snapback. Of course, he would simply have to take it off later but oh well. He wanted to look hot for some reason. After changing and washing his face along with brushing his teeth, he was finished and headed downstairs with his phone and bookbag.

Ben was over, looking exhausted probably from the baby. She was adorable, but cried all night. He overheard them chatting and nodded at his brother who attempted to smack his hat off. Luke chuckled, getting his phone and hesitantly texted Michael asking if it was okay to pick up Ashton.

After doing so, he looked over to his mum and asked curiously,"Have you ever been friends with someone who doesn't speak English? Or not a lot of English."

"No, why?" She raised an eyebrow, smirking a bit when seeing her son blush and shrug. Ben left the room for a moment and she rushed over to her youngest son. "Aw, does someone have a crush on a foreign girl? Is she Italian? French? Irish? C'mon, give me the four-one-one."

That's another problem in his life. His parents (whole family, actually) doesn't know he's gay. He's worried, scared that they might kick him out or try 'changing' him straight. It's a common thing for a gay person to think. People aren't exactly afraid of homosexuals, they're afraid of change. Which is strange, since Luke never changed, he just realized who he is.

Honestly, he may never tell his mum about his sexuality. There's no need for him to. He has had a boyfriend, but she never knew about him. Well, she knew who he was. She just thought he was a friend. Either way, he's never going to date again during school. His last relationship ended terribly and he didn't want to go through that again. All school relationships end in heartbreak anyways.

Luke awkwardly shook his head, and cleared his throat,"No, it's actually a guy. He's a friend I guess, but he's from France and his name is Ashton. He only knows a little english, cause he's getting help from our french teacher but he's not very good at it. I don't think he understands most of what I say."

Suddenly his phone beeped and he let out a sigh of relief when Michael agreed and thanked him quickly. Liz chuckled, shaking her head in amusement,"Oh, I thought you had a crush on a girl or something. Oh well. I think maybe just try to learn extra french outside of class. Or maybe help him? I think it's sweet that you're trying to help Ashton. I'm going to head in the shower, see you after school dear."

He nodded, getting his phone out and went to Ashton's texts. He smiled at the old ones from the day before. They were cute, especially cause of Ashton's bad grammar. Usually Luke is a grammar nazi and constantly hating the generation for their dumb word choices. But, Ashton's was adorable.

[To: Ashton ]

Hey, I was wondering if you wanted a...tour? to school. Sorry if that's wrong. Fuck, you probably can't even understand this...use google translate? You probably can't understand that either. Oh well, just like répondre. se il vous plaît . x

He grumbled to himself, hating that he probably made a fool of himself. Hopefully Ashton will only understand a little of that cause the rest was slightly embarrassing and Luke wanted to stab himself with the fork that was tempting him from the kitchen. He heard a beep and hesitantly looked at the text.

[From: Ashton ]

you are meant car to school? I ride you to school... in car? Yes! This is me address. Merci Luc :) you are sweetie! 

Luke blushed, awkwardly shifting in his seat. Ashton unknowingly agreed to riding Luke. He took it sexually and frantically let the images exit his mind. Ashton didn't mean it that way, he simply misinterpreted his own words. Besides, they couldn't do that, Calum and Michael would be there.

Mentally face-palming for thinking that through, Luke quickly left and went outside to wait for Calum and Michael to arrive which they should soon. He sat at his doorsteps, thanking Ashton for the address in french and said he would be there soon. Thankfully he could somewhat tell time in french. He can't speak it well, he could write it though. 

It wasn't long till they arrived, pulling into the driveway and Michael honked his horn a few more times than necessary, causing Calum to smack him and Luke to flick him off. The red-haired boy simple grinned innocent and smirked when Luke got in the backseat.

"So, where's frenchie's home?" Michael asked teasingly.

Luke kicked his seat, causing the older boy to pout and Luke handed him his phone. Michael chuckled at the text and raised an eyebrow at the blonde,"Um, I would rather not watch him ride you in the backseat. You might get come all over my nice leather seats."

A blush coated his cheeks and Luke whined,"Just fucking get to his house before he thinks we abandoned him!"

After a few more teasing words, Michael reluctantly drove off and Calum turned to Luke with a questioning look,"So, what's this kid like? Is he obnoxious or what?"

"No, he's super sweet and really adorable and he has the cutest accent ever. I swear, you'll melt when you hear it! Oh and he doesn't know a lot of english obviously, so just...be nice about it and try not to make him feel stupid or anything, it takes some getting use to but I think you'd like him," Luke rambled, causing Calum to look at him with amusement.

The blonde wasn't aware of his friend's expression, mainly because he's already so oblivious in life. But, Calum knew the look in his eyes and the fondness in his voice. It's the same expression and voice he had when he was crushing on his old boyfriend. He could tell Luke liked Ashton, or at least, he was starting to.

When they got to the house, Luke eyed it with a small nod. It was a lot bigger than his house, but that's because he moved to a smaller one once his brothers left for university. He sent Ashton a text saying he's here. Ashton soon walked out of the door dressed in tight jeans that made his thighs look amazing and he had the same fedora he had on the first day of school along with a grey sweater.

Luke quickly got out, casually opening the door for Ashton who smiled,"Thanking Luc."

"Um, it's just thanks," Calum corrected, causing Ashton to blush and Luke to glare at him.

Ashton nodded,"I-Uh, thanks Luc."

"It's cool," Luke shrugged, playing it off nonchalantly. He got in, shutting the door and they were soon off to school. Michael had to search his way out of the neighborhood, buying Luke some time with Ashton. Not that he wanted to spend time with Ashton. Definitely not.

Suddenly, Michael asked the french boy,"So, got a hot sister?"

"Pardon?" Ashton asked in confusion.

Michael groaned, raising an eyebrow at Luke,"Translate, bitch."

Luke narrowed his eyes at him while Ashton was looking at them boy with furrowed eyebrows not understanding. Luke snapped,"Michael, you can't just ask that."

"Just do it."

"No, it's rude. Tell him Calum."

"Michael, you can't ask french guys if they have a hot sister."

"See?"

Ashton awkwardly looked at them while fiddling with his sleeves nervously and Michael whined,"Do it or I'll turn the fucking car around and make you all walk!"

"Okay, Luke ask," Calum ordered with a wave of a hand.

A pout formed on his lips but he nodded and turned to Ashton. The boy had this puppy look, tilting his head to the side a bit and Luke cleared his throat, thinking about the words then asked hesitantly not knowing if he was saying it right,"U-Uh, avez-vous...a um, avoir chaud soeur?"

At first Ashton seemed confused, maybe cause Luke said something wrong. But, then his eyes widened and he gaped at Luke in offense,"Excusez-moi?"

The sudden sass threw Luke off, and he was taken back in surprise. Calum let out a snort of laughter at the raised voice, glancing at Luke who was blushing like an idiot. Ashton gave him a disgusted look and shook his head while trying to say,"You i-is...shitface."

Michael bursted out laughing,"Oh god, I love this guy!"

Luckily they pulled into the school and Ashton got out the car, slamming the door shut. Luke groaned, following him quickly and sent Michael his middle finger while doing so. He tossed his bookbag on his back, chasing after Ashton who was stomping down the hallway.

He quickly rushed to the boy's locker, seeing him angrily exchanging his books. When Ashton saw Luke, he stuck his chin up in the air, ignoring him as Luke pleaded,"I-I um Je me demande pardon? I - fuck, this is so hard to say."

"I no like Luc, you is shit face," Ashton huffed with a sassy expression, shoving passed him but Luke tugged him back and pouted. Ashton glared,"You are liking I's soeur. I's soeur is jeune!"

"She's what?" Luke asked in confusion, biting his bottom lip nervously at the angered look.

Ashton said in frustration,"Juene, Lauren es juene! Um. Petite?"

"Your sister is...young? Little?" Luke then understood when Ashton nodded and he chuckled awkwardly,"Oh, I-Uh, I'm sorry. I didn't know. My friend, Michael who was driving, he wanted to know and I didn't really want to ask but they were kind of annoying me and I didn't want us to die or anything if Michael left us and you can't understand a thing I'm saying."

A small smile formed on Ashton's face when he shook his head, causing Luke to sheepishly shrug. Ashton poked his nose with a grin and he giggled slightly,"Luc is ... forgive?"

"Merci," Luke said, sighing in relief and breath hitched when Ashton kissed his cheek sweetly. 

The bell was going to ring soon, so Ashton quickly waved goodbye and Luke grinned when walking back to his class. He reminded himself to stab Michael's pizza during lunch and steal Calum's brownie. With that in mind, he went to his seat and was eager to see Ashton in gym, since it would be his first official day.

-

It wasn't really a bad thing that Luke asked if Ashton's sister was hot. But, considering all that was happening in Ashton's life, he didn't want guys asking him that. Especially not his friend. Besides, his sister is only thirteen and Luke is around seventeen he assumes, so that's just wrong.

He didn't mean to be sassy or use that word he barely knew. But, he's very protective over his siblings. Especially his little sister, cause she was already being called a whore just for kissing people's cheeks. The world is so judgmental these days and he made sure she knew not to do that anymore.

When Luke asked if he wanted a ride to school, Ashton was very confused by the words but translated it as best he could. Luckily it worked, cause he had to use Google translate a lot during school. It's wrong a lot, but easy to figure the phrases out rather than having to be confused all the time.

When class ended, Ashton was on his way to gym. He has been, but couldn't participate for a while. He cringed at the smell of sweat from people leaving, and gasped when being pushed back by a familiar guy. It was the one who was making fun of him for, and the guy glared at Ashton.

"Hey frenchie, watch where you're goin'!" He sneered, shoving Ashton roughly.

Ashton flinched, stuttering,"I-I um, pardon."

"Pardon? Seriously? Who do you think you are, the queen of England?" Ashton stared at him in confusion, the guy speaking way to quickly. He scoffed, pushing Ashton against the wall and said with gritting teeth,"Don't ignore me, freak."

Suddenly the guy was off of Ashton and on the floor. Ashton froze, letting out a breath of relief and eyes widened when seeing Michael standing over the guy, shouting at him,"What the hell do you think you're doing? Don't fucking pick on Ashton, you jackass!"

Ashton couldn't make out most of what Ashton said, but he was aware that he defended him. A smile formed on Ashton's face, heart beating rapidly when realizing Michael was protecting him. He sheepishly glanced at the red-haired boy when the guy left grumpily.

Michael walked over to Ashton and stumbled back when Ashton pulled him into a hug. He awkwardly patted his back, then raised an eyebrow when Ashton kissed his cheek. At first he frowned in confusion. But, then Michael chuckled a bit, finding it amusing and asked hesitantly,"Are you okay? He didn't hurt you right?"

"Me is good. Merci Michel," Ashton said with a grin, heart leaping when Michael laughed. 

The aussie waved a hand in dismissal, taking Ashton's arm lightly and said,"It's fine, and um, my name is Michael."

Ashton blushed,"Oh, oui. Michael. I is, how you say, sorry...?"

"Uh huh," Michael nodded, not aware of Ashton's heart eyes. 

He did, however, know that Ashton was in his gym class along with Luke and Calum. It's the only class they all have together and at least he can walk Ashton there. He didn't like bullying and Keanan is a jerk who was probably making fun of Ashton a lot more than Michael assumed.

When they got to the locker room, Ashton followed Michael with a smile, casually eyeing him. Maybe Michael isn't so bad. He did help Ashton, and he was very cute. Ashton was surprised when Michael helped him. He seems really nice and Ashton couldn't help but admire him for being so caring and sweet.

He watched Michael strip off his shirt, glancing at the boy's body. He didn't have abs or anything, but had a flat stomach and Ashton felt his breath hitch, quickly turning and attempted to open his locker. He succeeded and changed then glanced over at Michael, butterflies filling his stomach when their eyes locked.

Michael nodded at him, walking passed the boy and Ashton frantically followed the boy, wanting to hang out with him or at least talk to him. Michael helped him, he might as well keep the boy company. However, he frowned when seeing Michael talking to some girl and sighed before walking on his own.

Suddenly, a familiar voice was heard and he turned to see Luke rushing towards him. Ashton smiled,"Hello Luc."

"Hi Ashton, Michael told me someone was bullying you," Luke frowned, then corrected when Ashton frowned. "Michael said um, a person was erm, Je suis contre le taxage?"

Ashton glanced over at Michael, nodding without looking at Luke,"Oui. Mean person was eh, not nice? But is okay. Michael help. He yell at person. Tres affronter."

Luke nodded, chuckling a bit and didn't notice Ashton's fond expression. Which may have been a good thing. Soon it was time for gym to start and Ashton was confused when the teacher talked, not able to understand most of what he said. However, he copied what the others were doing and nearly died when running.

When it was time for basketball, however, Luke did help him a lot. Ashton kept staring at Michael, though. Watching him laugh with Calum and flirt with some girl. He frowned, but felt Luke's hand on his waist, guiding him to in front of the basket.

"Alright, so I just - let me aider," Luke said with a sigh, seeing Ashton holding the ball wrong. He stood behind Ashton, placing his hand over the smaller boy's huge ones, saying,"Now you have to bend this hand a ninety degree angle than this one at an acute one."

Ashton sighed and glanced at the blonde, nodding at what he said despite not knowing. When Luke helped him shoot, they made it in and a small smile formed on Ashton's face when Luke high-fived him. But his eyes were moved towards Michael and blushed when the guy nodded, Ashton giving him a shy wave then turned his attention to Luke.

So far, school was not going the way he wanted it to.


	6. Chapter 6

"-And he even let me help him shoot the basket, like I swear Ashton is just the sweetest guy ever. Like, I think he's probably one of the nicest people ever," Luke rambled, typing on his laptop as the two looked at him in amusement. "Even if we have trouble talking and stuff, he doesn't ever care. He's just so patient and understanding. He always helps me in french whenever I can't understand it and I help him, it just works out so perfectly."

As he continued talking, his friends nearly rolled their eyes at his lovestruck face. It's as if he doesn't even realize he likes Ashton while Michael and Calum both can tell he's crushing badly on him. It's not a bad thing, they just don't see why he's so in love with a guy who can barely speak English without messing up every two words.

From what Michael could tell, Ashton was an interesting person and he admits, the guy is super cute. But, he didn't think the lack of English was adorable like Luke does. It's annoying if anything, but he won't hold it against the guy. It's not his fault Ashton can't get some words right. It did bother him when he got the name Michael wrong, which is strange since Michelle sounds nothing like MIchael.

When he yelled at that douchebag who was teasing Ashton, it was an instinct. Bullying is basically something Michael can't tolerate at all. He doesn't care who it is or who's being bullied, he will jump in and save them. He was never bullied, but has seen tons of his old friends getting picked on and ever since he was five, he had this instinct to protect people.

Michael chuckled and told Luke,"Oh, and you say you don't like him. I highly doubt that, Mr.Loverboy."

"I don't like him! At least, not as more than a friend. He's just...really cute and funny and super sweet!" Luke grumbled, saving his paper and shut his laptop when realizing it was time to get back to work. Calum was working with a customer, so Luke ignored Michael's teasing grin. 

He went to his bag, got out his phone and smiled when seeing a text from Ashton. It was about an hour ago, but he checked it anyways. Sometimes Luke forgets to reply to people because he does mentally and just pays no mind to actually typing it out. He's lost a lot of friends from doing that.

[From: Ashton ]

Bonjour, friend! Me am very needing of aider... for math? Was hope that you are come over? se il vous plaît, Luke. (I spell name good?)

A fond expression formed on Luke's face without the boy even realizing it. He chuckled a bit, and Michael raised an eyebrow at the look on his face. The only time he's ever seen him this way was when he was dating this guy, and now here Luke is giggling over a french boy that probably isn't even gay. 

Luke turned to Michael with a pleading look,"Can you please drive me to Ashton's after work?"

"Wow, already going on a date with him even though you met him two weeks ago," Michael snorted, shaking his head at the boy with a playfully smile.

A pout formed on Luke's lips and he whined, hating how he needs to repeat himself,"We're just friends, I don't like him like that and I'm going over for school, idiot! He needs help with math and only knows me well. So, why not help the guy out? It's not that big of a deal."

"I never said it was, mr.rambles," Michael retorted, seeing a blush on his face. Suddenly he realized something and laughed,"Hey, you're not even good at math."

Luke mumbled,"He doesn't know that."

"Great, make him fail just cause you have a crush on him." When Luke went to hit him, Michael jumped back and held his hands in defense. "Sorry, sorry. I know, just friends. I guess I can drive you after work, don't you get off in like a half an hour? I can stay here till you do."

A thankful look appeared on Luke's face and he texted Ashton saying he gets off in a half an hour then asked him for the address, using google translate to figure out a few words and used what he already knew as help. Once Ashton sent the address, he decided not to reply and went to work.

Calum was arguing with an old lady who was trying to buy her son a skateboard. Luke chuckled and watched from where he stood with a amused grin. It wasn't long till he decided to step up once the lady threatened to call the cops. There was no need for that, find your chill lady.

While working, Luke was getting annoyed of Michael sending him little smirks every once and a while and making kissy faces. He knew he was implying Ashton and it was getting on his nerves. So what if he's friends with Ashton? Just cause he's gay doesn't mean he finds every guy attractive and wants to date them.

Okay, maybe if Ashton asked him out he wouldn't say no. But, that's completely different, sort of. He mentally face palmed, deciding not to think about it. Crushes weren't going to work well, especially not with a french boy. He could barely handle being friends with Ashton, let alone date him.

It's nothing personal, he's not saying Ashton wouldn't be worth the effort. But right now Luke needs to worry about school,coming out of the closet and work. He can't let someone into his life when he's having a few problems. His family doesn't even know he's gay, him and his last boyfriend could barely keep it a secret and that didn't end well, so neither would this.

As soon as work ended, Luke sighed in relief and went with Michael. Calum was staying back to close the shop and had his mum picking him up so he waved goodbye and sent Luke a wink. The blonde rolled his eyes and went with Michael. In the car he changed back into his other shirt and fixed his hair up casually ignoring Michael's smug grin.

Luke huffed in annoyance,"I don't like him."

"Sure you don't," Michael said sarcastically. "I don't see what the big deal is. Why is it so bad to like him? I know he's bad with English, but you said it yourself that you thought it was cute. Just admit it, he's a nice guy and I mean - maybe he'll like you back. You may not wanna say you like him now though, you just met him. Wait a bit, but don't be afraid to tell yourself you like him."

A frown formed on Luke's face and he shrugged,"I don't know. Maybe I do, maybe I don't."

Michael sighed, pulling into Ashton's driveway behind a SUV and parked. He nodded at Luke,"Alright, well have fun and try not to get anyone pregnant. Oh and tell me how hot his sister is."

"She's yo-"

"Shush, just tell me," Michael interrupted, pressing his finger to the blonde's lip.

Not even bothering to admit she was young, Luke simply nodded and waved goodbye. He got his bag from the backseat since they came from school and straight to work. Once Michael was gone, he hesitantly went up and knocked on the door. He was nervous considering Ashton's parents could be strict.

He doesn't know much about Ashton's home life. As far as he can see from outside, it seemed nice and maybe his parents won't be bad people. But, when they opened the door, he eyed them nonchalantly as they did the same and the lady asked," Qui ça va?"

Luke frowned, trying to figure out what she said since she spoke pretty fast and cleared his throat while holding out his hand awkwardly,"Je m'appelle Luke. I am uh, an ...ami of Ashton's? We go to school together, he asked if I can come over and well yeah. Sorry, I don't speak french well."

"Je ne comprends pas," The man, he assumed is Ashton's father, spoke with a confused expression. 

Before anyone could say anything else and make things more awkward than they are, Ashton luckily walked downstairs in sweatpants and a black tanktop that showed off his arms that made Luke's eyes go wide. The guy was muscular as fuck and he had a cute face. It was basically the total package. A hot body, sweet face and french accent. Luke didn't know how much longer he can deny the crush himself. Hopefully he can keep it up.

Ashton grinned and waved at Luke, turning to his parents and spoke so fast that Luke's eyes widened even more than before. His accent was a lot stronger, and Luke looked back and forth as they talked, trying to get some words he knew and all he understood was friend, school and work. So he figured Ashton was saying Luke was his friend from school who was helping with his homework.

Suddenly Ashton grabbed Luke's hand and tugged him up stairs. Luke nearly tripped on the way there, and soon entered Ashton's room that was still a bit messy with boxers in the corner. He had a simply bed and dresser, small desk and TV. Ashton went on the bed where he had his books laid out.

While he got everything ready, Luke looked around and saw on the wall Ashton had some pictures hung up. They were photographs he must have taken himself. Luke was amazed at how cool they looked, not even understanding how people do it because he can barely take a selfie.

Ashton looked over and saw Luke looking at his pictures. He hesitantly said,"Do...they look nice?"

Luke glanced at him and nodded instantly,"Yeah, they're very...jolli? Tres jolli."

A blush appeared on Ashton's face as Luke walked over. The blonde say next to him and took out his books while Ashton giggled,"Merci, Luke."

"Aye, you said my name right," Luke noticed, not sure if he liked that or not. It sounds practically the same, but the way Ashton said it before had more of an accent.

Ashton shrugged,"I am wanting to be correct? It is correct, yes?"

"Yeah, it's correct," Luke chuckled, then took out the paper Ashton needed help on. He wasn't sure how to do the problems, but Ashton needed help translating the word problems rather than the actual problems themselves.

For a while that's what they did. Luke helped the best he could with the translating and Ashton actually helped Luke with the problems themselves. It was like a team work, both needing each other in some way and being able to assist the other. Sometimes they took small breaks and Ashton got snacks.

He got some Eiffel BonBons that were really good and apparently a french candy. They tasted delicious and Luke even got to keep some since Ashton had a whole bunch. He said he didn't want to leave France without them and made his mum buy a lot since she was the one who forced him to move.

After about an hour or so, the two decided to take a break considering they had some other work they wanted to do together since they had a few classes together and might as well finish them together. Ashton had this thoughtful look on his face and Luke casually eyed the boy, staring at his biceps and eyes traveled towards Ashton's lips. He licked his own, then smacked himself mentally for staring.

Suddenly Ashton spoke up,"Michael is friend of yours?"

"Yeah, you can say that," Luke shrugged, raising an eyebrow. "Why?"

Ashton casually took out his English homework and said,"He is tres sympa."

Not noticing Ashton's fond voice, Luke nodded in agreement and glanced at the paper Ashton,"Michael can be a connard sometimes, but he's sweet when he needs to be. I am still surprised he helped you though, that was nice of him. No wonder you think he's nice. I remember - oh fuck, I forgot you don't speak English."

Luke blushed at Ashton's confused face and Ashton frowned,"No get? I need know what Michael is liking? For project..."

"What kind of project?" Luke asked in confusion, not remembering having one. At least, not in the classes they had together. He doesn't have all of his with Ashton.

The french boy hesitated,"It is in English. I am needing to erm, how you say report a person?"

"Write a report about someone," Luke now understood, pouting a bit. "Why don't you write about me?"

Ashton blushed, he didn't want to lie to Luke but he really wanted to know more about Michael. Since Luke is friends with him, he was hoping he could get to know about him more. No, he didn't have Luke over just to know this, he wanted to hang out with him. But he realized Michael is Luke's friend and was hoping to know more about the red-haired boy that stole his heart.

Avoiding Luke's gave, he said awkwardly while fidgeting with his fingers,"You is my friend, we do report on not friends."

Luke didn't really believe him, but why would Ashton lie? He shrugged and said,"Alright, what do you need to know?"

"Color he is liking?"

"Red. Wait, uh rouge."

"Moi aussi! It is like hair?" Luke nodded, understanding he was asking if it was like Michael's hair color. Ashton giggled and said dreamily while writing it down,"C'est joli. Food he is eating?"

"Eh, pizza."

"Ooh, j'aime pizza!" Ashton exclaimed, hoping that maybe he can ask Michael out on a pizza date. He didn't want to ask right away, he was very shy when it came to liking someone. Which may not do him any good considering Michael seems like an outgoing person, but he was going to try.

Luke chuckled,"Oui, this is a strange report..."

"It is eh, on person's likings," Ashton said, not sure what the hell he was saying but figured Luke would figure out a way to have it make sense in his mind. 

And that's how they spent the rest of their time together. Ashton asked about Michael, grinning and making sure to remember everything. He wanted to be Michael's dream boy, but also stay himself. He never liked someone before, aside from a few crushes while being a kid. They were on girls though, before realizing his sexuality.

Luke was oblivious to everything, actually thinking it was for a paper in English class. They do a lot of weird writings in class, so he expected it to be true. Thankfully, they hung out themselves afterwards and Luke showed him some video online just to hear the boy's cute giggle.

They also tried learning each other's language more. Luke helped Ashton the most, he needed to know English since he lives in a place where that's what is mainly spoken. Sadly, Luke had to leave and Ashton kissed his cheek like usual, and Luke waved goodbye, leaving with a happy feeling in his stomach, smile on his face and maybe he was starting to like Ashton more than he should.


End file.
